Bizarre
by Jibbless
Summary: Troublesome. A day in which Ino threatens to feed Chouji Shikamaru's balls. Will Temari come to the rescue or to merely cause more troublesome events? Crack. Slight AU. InoShikaChō friendship. Hints of ShikaTema.


HELLO. I AM 14 and ALREADY GETTING READY FOR EXAMS (proper ones -_-) ALREADY, WHAAAAAAAT? AT LEAST THOSE NERVE WRECKING EXAMS ARE IN 2 YEARS (because APPARENTLY we are needed to get ready because the exams are hard. lolliez yolo) AHAHAHAH.

Random crack I amateurishly wrote. (does that make sense?

**Story Information (READ FOR INFO BEFORE YOU READ LOLZ) :**

Ino, Chōji and Shikamaru still go to some weird school but are still ninjas and Konoha and all those other countries still exist. The only difference in this story is the fact that the school is basically a normal school, school (you get me?).

* * *

Disclaimer: No. No to Tom Jones' song "It's not Unusual" as well.

* * *

"Eh..- Hey, what do we have next?" A chubby boy with swirl marks -that represent the Akimichi clan- were painted on his cheeks. He shall be nicknamed 'Swirly' - until his name is acquired.

"Dunno." A fairly tall and slender boy with a pineapple hairstyle replied to him. This one can be called 'Pineapple Boy'.

"HEY GUYS!" A blonde girl torpedoed towards them.

"Troublesome." The Pineapple Boy muttered.

The blonde girl stopped in front of them and put her arms over each of their necks, placing herself in the middle. We'll call the blonde girl, 'Banshee'.

* * *

_(It's not unusual to be loved by anyone..)_

* * *

"Did you hear?" She asked them.

"What is it?" Swirly replied

"No.." Pineapple boy drawled out lazily.

"You serious?!" She exclaimed. My god, it was so shameful how she was best friends with 2 morons that couldn't even keep up with the latest gossip.

* * *

_(It's not unusual to have fun with anyone..)_

* * *

"What is it? Oh and what do we have next, by the way?"

"Yes."

"There's a new student! And I heard he's quite a hottie!" Banshee waved her hands at their faces.

"What do we have next?"

"What a drag."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! Oh, we have P.E next and guess what?!"

"MAN!" Swirly complained. "Better eat my chips now." He took out barbecue flavoured chips out of his bag and started munching on them. Let's replace the nickname 'Swirly' with 'Barbecue' instead. It seems to suit him better.

"Troublesome."

"Urgh! WE HAVE P.E NEXT WITH THE NEW STUDENT-WHO-IS-APPARENTLY-CONSIDERED-A-HOTTIE!" She screamed at them.

* * *

_(But when I see you hanging about with anyone..)_

* * *

"What a dra-"

"-SHIKAMARU! YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OUT and FEED THEM TO CHŌJI!" She raised her fist up to his face.

* * *

_(It's not unusual to see me cry..)_

* * *

"Wha-?! INO!" Barbec - Chōji's face turned purple, "But I don't wanna!" He complained.

"SHUT UP CHŌJI!" Ino turned to face Chōji.

"_WhatADrag._" Shikamaru quietly - and quickly - muttered.

Ino immediately turned to Shikamaru.

Chōji's face turned into an expression of disgust and terror. He started to wave his hands in front of his chest, "I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA!"

* * *

_(Oh I wanna' die..)_

* * *

Ino and Chōji animatedly bickered while Shikamaru merely sweatdropped at their antics. He surreptitiously backed away from the two as he knew they were already causing a scene.

_"OH.. OH GOD.. I THINK'S I'M GOING TO PUUUUUUKE!"_

_"EW! CHŌJI NO! EW! EW GET YOUR MOUTH AWAY FROM ME! EW! NOT ON MY PURPLE SHIIRTT!"_

"Oi.." A feminine, sultry voice rumbled behind the lazy genius, as he watched his team mates while backing away from them. The woman behind him's voice caught the attention of both Chōji and Ino as they immediately stopped their friendly argument and turned to the voice.

"Oh! Hey Temari." Chōji, being as friendly as ever, acknowledged her.

As for Ino, her sight of the Suna superior immediately disappeared as she noticed Shikamaru's position.

"OH, HELL NO SHIKAMARUUUU! YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY FROM THEEEEESE PERFECTLY MANICURED HANDS! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU FOR TRYING TO ESCAPE MY WRAAAATH!" The platinum blonde flailed around in rage, then dashed forward towards the sweating genius.

Temari summoned some kind of jutsu and fully opened her giant folding fan. She used both her hands to hold the fan, pulling it down to the floor and then flinging it up into her wind jutsu, merely making her fan float gently and motionlessly in the air.

"Oh! Shikamaru, we've got to go for the preparation of the chuunin exams." Temari told the lazy boy,giggling. She took the back of his collar and expertly leaped high into the air, and onto her iron fan.

She took hold of the iron handle of her fan to control the 'vehicle' before turning her head to smirk at the gasping, wide-eyed genius.

"Tha - Thanks.." He gasped. "I - I owe you my life..!"

Temari turned back around to face the sky as she controlled her fan. She denied it was because of the fact that a pink blush had visibly brushed on her cheeks.

_"He - Hey, Ino.. The chuunin exams have already passed.."_

_"DAMN YOU TEMARII! SHIKAMARU! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"_

"So, why are you in Konoha?"

Temari shrugged at the question, waiting for a good time to tell him. "So.. You want me to take you back to class?" Temari asked, avoiding his question.

Shikamaru scowled. "Hell no. I'm not going back to that crazy blonde. I don't do anything in class, anyway.. Especially P.E. It's safe to say that it won't matter if I'm there or not."

Temari nodded mindlessly..

Then smirked widely.

"Good.."

Shikamaru eyed her suspiciously. "..What?"

Temari turned her head to show her wide smirk. "I am here for something.." She fully turned around, leaving her trust to the wind itself to control the fan. "It's _very_ **troublesome.**"

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was assigned to organize the tests for the upcoming Jōnin exams.. Pretty troublesome, neh?"

The lazy genius nodded and grunted, falling flat on his back on Temari's fan, fully knowing what was to come next. It was better to spend the rest of his time, envying those clouds merely floating by as if mocking his current situation.

"I guess it won't be as troublesome if you help me with the tests, neh, Shikamaru?"

Still, the said genius couldn't help but painfully groan at the thought of working while Temari in the background all but simply laughed.

_Troublesome._

* * *

**HELLO.**

JUST A RANDOM THING I WROTE LOLZ.

Yeah, It's kind of ShikaTema-ish. I like them better that ShikaIno(I don't mind them but I prefer the former, because of the things I saw in the anime and manga, I just simply fell in love with them).

* * *

**START OF SPOILER**

(Plus reading the manga, a few chapters before the currently new one: **START -SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER- **I think Ino still likes Sasuke because - I don't remember - but I think she called him 'Sasuke-kun'. **-SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER- END**).

**END OF SPOILER**

* * *

Poopie, It was the 1st day of school today and we had a few new students and a few of them are really hot but there's this one guy at my table that laughs really cutely, I don't think I have a crush on his, I just really like his laugh. IT'S SO ADORABLE. Plus I'm KIND OF a pessimist(I don't hope high basically. I BARELY HOPE LOL) and I'm a weirdo so, LOL. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a weirdo, but c'est la vie.

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR A DIGITAL COOKIE. FOR ALL THOSE LACTOSE INTOLERANTS OUT THERE I HAVE LACTOSE FREE DIGITAL COOKIE! **

**REVIEW FOR A DIGITAL COOKIE!**

**REVIEW FOR A DIGITAL COOKIE!**

**REVIEW FOR A DIGITAL COOKIE!**

xoxo Your weirdo 'author', Jibbless(is that my pen name? If not, it might either be: 'Jibbles' or 'JJibbless').

I LOVE YOU!

**REVIEW FOR A DIGITAL COOKIE!**

**REVIEW FOR A DIGITAL COOKIE!**

**REVIEW FOR A DIGITAL COOKIE!**


End file.
